Bonnet
:Were you looking for her counterpart Bon-Bon? Bonnet is one of the five new animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. She is a recolored pink variant of Bon-Bon. Appearance Bonnet is a recolored variant of Bon-Bon with a pink head and body and green eyes. Bonnet and Bon-Bon have similar looks of "Toy Bonnie" and "Adventure Bonnie". Bonnet has red cheeks and a red bow tie. Bonnet also seems to have a button on her chest, right underneath her bow tie. Bonnet stands at about 1.7 ft tall. Behavior When Bonnet is encountered from inside the office, she walks to the left of the screen and starts to giggle. The player must click on her nose in order to prevent her from jumpscaring them. If her nose isn't clicked for too long and she reaches at the end of the left side, she will jumpscare the player nearly the same way as Bon-Bon will. For an unknown reason at the end of a night with her in it, she will say "Take me with you", making you think she wants to leave Circus Baby's. She has the same jumpscare as Bon-Bon, but just a recolored variant. Trivia *Bonnet's name is actually the name of a hat that ties under the person's chin. Some people pronounce it with the "E" standing out more. *Bonnet is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, the other being Electrobab. *Bonnet is very similar to Phantom Freddy from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Both first appear walking from the right side, ducks down before popping out while jumpscaring the player. *Bonnet strongly resembles the Energizer Bunny. *As being a recolored version of Bon-Bon, Bonnet's jumpscare animation is identical to Bon-Bon's while in the Parts/Service room. *Bonnet is one of the only animatronics with a walking animation, the other being Ballora. **This is strange judging by the fact that Bonnet is also one of the other animatronics without legs, the other being Bon-Bon. *Bonnet is one of Bonnie's several counterparts to be in different color instead of blue. Others being Shadow Bonnie (RWQFSFASXC), Springtrap/Spring-Bonnie, Jack-O-Bonnie, and Plushtrap. *Bonnet's endoskeleton can be seen underneath her exposed bottom. **This makes Bonnet tied with Bon-Bon for the smallest animatronics in Sister Location. *It's unknown how Bonnet walks around in the office, due to having no legs. **This is also similar to Bon-Bon on Night 3, it is unknown how Bon-Bon crawls around Funtime Freddy's body with no legs. *Bonnet giggles throughout the night, similar to Bon-Bon. *Bonnet's voice actor is unknown, since Becky Shrimpton confirmed she did not voice her. **It is also possible that Bonnet didn't have a voice at all and the line "Take me with you" was from a different animatronic. *It's hard to click Bonnet's nose if Minireena 2 is blocking your screen. Yenndo and the Minireenas can also block your view by draining your oxygen causing a blackout. *Notice Bonnet is darker when she is walking across the Private Room compared to her jump scare. *It is unknown as to who voiced Bonnet, but it's confirmed it's not the voice actor of Bon-Bon. *Her voice is often mistaken for Funtime Foxy's voice. *Bonnet and Lolbit are the only Custom Night characters to appear in the Ultimate Custom Night. Sounds Dialogue Audio Gallery Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet walking. Bonnet_ded.gif|Bonnet lowering herself to jumpscare the player, this also happens when you get rid of her. bonnet.PNG|The last frame of Bonnet lowering herself. Bonnet Jumpscare.gif|Bonnet's jumpscare. 2369.png|The last frame of Bonnet's jumpscare. BonnetImage.png|Bonnet's Custom Night Mugshot Image. BonnetInoffice.PNG|Bonnet in the office. Bonnet and Minireena in the Office.jpeg|Bonnet in the office with Minireena 2. IMG 0357.JPG|Bonnet in the background while Yenndo jumpscares the player. UnexpectedBonnetPlush.jpg|Bonnet's Funko Plush. (Exclusive to Walmart.) Errors *When Bonnet is ducking down, her left hand clips into her upper jaw. *In the last frame of Bonnet lowering herself, her right hand clips through her eye. Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Female Category:Non-Canon Category:Custom Night-exclusive